


A Pack Christmas

by Tigerwolf890



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Family, Romance, i cant tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerwolf890/pseuds/Tigerwolf890
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two months of not seeing each other the pack get together to spend the holidays together with Lydia having some news to share. Sterek!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pack Christmas

Chapter 1/1:

(Stiles pov)

I was in the middle of cooking because it was Christmas day and everyone was coming together once again, and I was excited because we haven't seen each other since Halloween and two-months is a long time for all of us going without seeing each other.

A lot has happened in the two-month span; such as Nick turning a year old which I couldn't believe. I remember when he was just born. It's true that they do grow-up so fast.

I put the ham in the oven and set the oven on for 400, the turkey was already done. I went into the living room to see what Derek and Nick were doing. I found them both kind of staring blankly at the tv screen. Well, at least Nick was.

"Hey Der, what you two watching?" I asked, from the threshold.

"We're just watching Sponge Bob." Derek replied.

"Sounds like you're having a party without me," I joked at him, "When is everyone coming over?" I asked.

"About 1 p.m." Derek said. I could tell that Derek couldn't take anymore Sponge Bob so I gave him a cop out.

"Do you want to open presents now?" I asked.

"Yeah sure," Derek said a bit too quickly, "Let me go get yours." And just like that he had gone up the stairs.

I smiled at his reaction and turned my attention to the toddler on the floor. I don't think he realized I was even there until I got on the floor right beside him, "Nick do you want to open presents?"

Just like that SpongeBob is forgotten and Nick's eyes lit up with a very excited, " ywes."

Derek came back down a few minutes later and let Nick open all his gifts first, which we got him clothes, toys, and a tool set, which he loved.

"Here you go." Derek handed me a wrapped box.

I opened the box and it revealed a wolf pendant necklace and on the back it said, Derek and Stiles forever

"Oh my Der, this is wonderful." I said, as I slipped it around my neck.

"You're welcome," He said proudly. I was so in love with the necklace I nearly forget to give Derek's his.

"Here you go," I said nervously as I handed him the gift, "I just hope you like it."

Derek opened the box and took out a blown up picture of him and his family on Christmas when Derek was just five-years old. "Stiles this is amazing thank you." Derek said, blinking back tears.

"I thought you wouldn't like it." I said, truthfully.

"I do." He answered, honestly and kissed me on the forehead, "I love it."

We finished opening presents with Nick and then I took him up to get him dressed in his Christmas suit that Melissa and dad had gotten him.

"I don't want thwis on." Nick said as I got him dressed.

"Don't you want to dress up and be handsome?"

"I guess, just for you daddy." Nick said, in his baby voice.

I put the shoes on his feet and took him downstairs and sat him in front of SpongeBob, once again. Derek was putting the mashed potatoes on. I wrapped my arms around him.

"What is this for?" He asked, turning.

"Nothing, I just love you." I told him smiling.

"I love you too," Derek said to me as he wrapped an arm around my waist, "I can't wait until we get married this summer."

"Me neither," I said happily, "It's almost noon we better get dress ourselves." I told him, pulling him towards upstairs.

Derek and I went upstairs, along with Nick, and changed into a nice pair of jeans with the ugly sweaters Melissa makes us wear every year.

"Looking good, babe." I said, laughing at Derek's sour face.

"You look like a dork too." Derek shot back, laughing.

"Very funny."

We went back downstairs and it was nearing one so people were going to be showing up anytime now.

"I hate that we have to wear these sweaters." Derek whined.

"You sound like our son, it's just for one day." I said, soothingly.

Derek just rolled his eyes. I checked on the ham and it was almost done, the other food had a little bit more time left.

After I just finished checking on the other food, someone rang the doorbell. I went to open the door and was greet by Allison, Scott, and Lilah.

"Hey, Merry Christmas." Scott's booming voice filled the room.

"Same to you." I said.

"Where is my present?" Lilah blurted out.

"Uncle Derek has it." I said, and she took off towards him.

"She has a lot of energy, thanks to someone for letting her have chocolate." Allison said, looking at Scott accusingly.

"I only gave her two pieces of the chocolate Santa Claus." Scott defended.

Scott and Allison went into the living room while I was finishing up the preparations, by then more guests had finished showing up now. The only people we were now waiting for were Aiden, Lydia, Danny and Ethan.

"Stiles where are Nick's diapers?" Derek asked, coming in with Nick attached to his side.

"They're in his room sitting on the shelf." I replied. Derek nodded and took him upstairs.

"Stiles do you need any help the food?" Melissa asked appearing by my side.

"Sure, can you take the ham out of the oven, it's done." I told her.

"Okay, sure thing." She told me, smiling.

I finished mixing the mashed potatoes and sat them in a bowl when they were done. Melissa took the ham out of the oven and sat it on the stove.

"It's definitely done." She said, smirking.

"Thank you, and it should be, it cooked for two-hours." I pointed out.

Most of the food was done and Lydia and her crew finally arrived. "Merry Christmas!" She shouted, excitedly as she came into the house.

"Merry Christmas Lyds." Derek and I said in unison.

"The food smells amazing, I can't wait to eat." Lydia said.

Lydia wasn't one to voice her option about food so it was weird that she would say something like that and a very hopeful tone, "What are you pregnant?" I joked and she remained silent, "Omg, you're pregnant?" I squealed.

"Yes," She confessed, "We were going to tell everyone at dinner, but I guess everyone knows now." Lydia said with a smile on her face.

Lilah and Nick heard Lydia's voice and they came running in. "Aunt Lydia!" Lilah screamed.

"Hi baby girl." Lydia said, picking up the four-year old.

"Presents?" She asked.

"Maybe." Lydia said, coyly.

"Can I open them up after dinner?" She asked, giving Lydia the pouty lip.

"Of course you can." Aiden chimed in.

She happily clapped her hands and went back into the living room, Nick tugged on Lydia's dress for her to pick him up.

"Hi, baby boy, you got presents too." She cooed at him.

He lit up like a Christmas tree and also ran into the other room.

"He has gotten so big." Ethan said, coming into the kitchen.

"I know, it doesn't seem like he was born just a year ago." I said.

While we were waiting for the rolls to get done, we all went into the living room to have some eggnog. I just stood by the doorway near Derek.

"Uh oh, mistletoe." Scott said, smirking.

"You gotta kiss." Allison said.

Derek and I faced each other and brought our lips together and kissed, while the others whistled.

"That's more than I wanted to see." My dad joked. Derek and I blushed.

Luckily, the teasing moment was over when Derek checked on the rolls and they were finished, "Time to eat." Derek called from the kitchen.

Everyone gathered around the dining room and waited in line to get there food, "Remember to save some food for us Scott." Derek joked.

"I'm a werewolf." Scott defended.

I just rolled my eyes. Everything settled and we all sat at the table. I sat next to Derek with Nick sitting in his high chair next to me.

"Wow, this is delicious." Allison and Lydia, complimented.

"Thank you, Derek helped too." I pointed out.

We all ate, chatted, and enjoyed each other's company, "So everyone like dinner?" Derek asked.

"Yes, it was all delicious." Aiden said.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He replied.

Dinner was now over with and it was starting to get late so we all sat down and put a movie on for us and the kids, "I want the Little Mermaid." Lilah suggested.

"Okay." Allison replied.

I put the Little Mermaid in and the kids sat back and watched it. Nick climbed up on Derek's lap and snuggled against him with his feet on me.

"Awe, that is such a pretty picture." Danny teased.

Derek glared at him playfully. Before I knew it the movie was over and the kids were passed out.

"You all are welcome to stay." I offered.

"That sounds amazing." Allison said, appreciatively.

"I bet, you're six months pregnant." I said, obviously.

Allison took Lilah up with Scott and they went to bed.

"Well we're going to head home." Dad told me.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." I said.

After he and Melissa left I shut everything off and Derek and I went up to bed as well with putting Nick in his crib.

"I love you, Der." I told him once we were laying together in bed.

"I love you to Sti, Merry Christmas." He replied.

"Same to you." I said, cuddling into his side.

This was by far the best Christmas ever, I thought to myself as I fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Pleawe let me know what you think. Merry Christmas!!!


End file.
